dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Questioning Beliefs
} |name = Questioning Beliefs |image = |appearances = Dragon Age II |icon = Quest icon DA2.png }} Questioning Beliefs is actually the name of several similar quests that periodically trigger for every companion. Aside from Bethany and Carver (who are not present during Act 2 and most of Act 3) each companion has at least one occurrence of this quest. The quest always involves going to the base of the companion in question and speaking to them about their relationship with Hawke or their goals in Kirkwall. The quest usually appears after completing a companion's respective Companion Quest. So most companions have two Questioning Beliefs quests that can be completed over the course of the game. These quests are best used as sources of major friendship/rivalry points for the companions involved. Act 3 Anders * If Hawke has a High Friendship and has supported mages, Anders will thank them for their support and hint at forming a revolution against the Circle. If Hawke is a Rival with Anders they have the option of confronting Anders regarding the Chantry and to attempt to convince him to undo what he's done. Regardless Justice takes control of Anders and makes accusations of Hawke, afterward Anders admits to having recurring blank spots in his memory and losing himself more and more to Justice. Isabella * If Hawke has a high Friendship with Isabella and she's still around after regaining a ship, she will ask Hawke if they will join her on her ship when she decides to sail. Hawke can respond yes, that they have other commitments, or mention their romantic partner. If the romantic option is chosen, Isabella will tell Hawke to just bring the other along with them, and toast to their friendship. If the "Other commitments" option is chosen, Isabella will say the offer will always be open. Merrill * If Hawke has a High Rivalry, no romance with Merril and has stopped her from using Blood Magic, Merril will accuse Hawke of being a liar and ask him/her to leave the house. * If Hawke has a High Friendship, no romance with Merril and has encouraged the use of Blood Magic, Merril will thank Hawke and continue to work on repairing the mirror. If the player romanced Merril, the elf will assert that she doesn't deserve Hawke's kindness. Sebastian Vael * If Hawke has a high Friendship with Sebastian and has previously recommended he stay with the Chantry, Sebastian will state that Hawke should be Viscount, then ask whether a prince of a city or a brother of the faith better serves the Maker. If you are his friend, he will stay "as much for you as for Her Grace." Aveline * If Hawke has a High Rivalry with Aveline they have the option of accusing her of being a coward at Ostagar culminating in Aveline throwing Hawke to the floor and beating him. She remarks that she's glad she was pushed to the edge by them and remains determined to stand by their side. Choosing other options results in Aveline saying that she is through with Hawke (however she does not leave as a companion). * If Hawke has a high Friendship with Aveline, they have a discussion regarding Hawke's level of involvement in city affairs. Aveline suggests to "take up a title, take a job." Category:Dragon Age II quests